Conventionally, xylylenediisocyanate has been known as an ingredient of polyurethane resin used for various industrial products.
Such xylylenediisocyanate is produced by allowing xylylenediamine to react with carbonyl chloride, and it has been known that chlorinated product is by-produced at the time of reaction (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses xylylenediisocyanate containing 0.1 wt % of chloromethyl benzyl isocyanate as the by-produced chlorinated product.